List of Iron Chef Sagitta characters
Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta ''or Iron Chef Sagitta is a Japanese cooking/idol-flavored reverse harem television fanseries created by LittleLulu and producted by LittleLulu Studio and Pierrot. Main Characters The Protagonist * *Color: *Brigade: Commis *Cooking style: Japanese cuisine *Theme Song: Miharu's Theme ~ Aiming Toward Heart *CV: Arisa Komiya (Japanese), Jeannie Tirado (English) *Miharu is a main protagonist of the series. Miharu is a 16-year-old teenager who has finally get a scholarship to the Culinary school Amanogawa Nutrition Institute to become the one of Iron Chef candidates after her parents dies in car accident since she was young. Her dream to become the first female Iron Chef like her mother Hime Aikawa. She's gentle and hardworking girl who loves cooking and want to make an old-fashioned Japanese dishes to impressing judges. She always cooking all of time and seems to spend her romantic relationship with six handsome men, Hanzo was always help her to teach how to cook a new dishes. Her dream to marrying Hanzo and opening their own restaurant. Iron Chef Contestants SagittariuS * *Color: *Brigade: Fry chef *Cooking style: Chinese cuisine *Image Song: The Flowers is Looking at You *CV: Taku Yashiro (Japanese), Stephen Sanders (English) *Hanzo is a one of six main male characters of the series. Hanzo is a 16-year-old hot-headed idol who often referred to him as the "Dragon of the Stir-Fry". His parents are works at Chinese restaurant, Silver Pansy Restaurant, so he raised up by his two older brothers Hayao and Haruo. He ends his singing career and start to enroll Amanogawa Nutrition Institute due to get a scholarship for culinary career. Due to his love of Chinese-style cuisine, his skill of stir-frying is always improved and is very popular with girls. At first, he don't want to talk to his classmate when he's busy cooking or he will loses his temper. But when he saves Miharu from falling down stairs, Hanzo's personality has changed and start to like her cook. * *Color: *Brigade: Fish chef *Cooking style: Mediterranean cuisine *Image Song: Kiss my chest, girl... *CV: Tetsuya Kakihara (Japanese), Yuri Lowenthal (English) *Kousaku is a one of six main male characters of the series. He returned with his family from Greece after two years of study abroad to enroll Amanogawa Nutrition Institute due to his inspired of seafood style. Kousaku is an extremely intelligent of Iron Chef Sagitta to have a 300-IQ and very knowledgable about healthy foods, often referred to him as "Nutrition Doctor". He always has a cold as ice, but he's a gentle and shy boy who love to go fishing along. But when he meets Miharu, he takes her for his first dating on the beach to collecting enough prawns for dinner. * *Color: *Brigade: Pantry chef *Cooking style: American cuisine *Image Song: Sparkling★Glittering★WOW! *CV: Yuuto Suzuki (Japanese), Justin Briner (English) *Reiji is a one of six main male characters of the series. He's optimistic and nice guy so much that he loves making salads and sauces to his family, often referred to him as the "Cool Guy of Pantry". But intensity of his passion for cooking, he decided to attend Amanogawa Nutrition Institute for a scholarship in cooking with his childhood friends Hanzo and Kousaku. When he meets Miharu for the first time, he start to fall in love to her due to her cuteness. However, he let Miharu go with Hanzo after realize that he was in love with his classmate, Kokone. His older brother Ryuji is a farmer worked with his father Ryuzo at Dandelion Ranch to harvesting vegetables and fruits. * *Color: *Brigade: Sauté chef *Cooking style: Vietnamese cuisine *Image Song: Embracing Heart Confession *CV: Koutarou Nishiyama (Japanese), Jean-Luc Hester (English) *Taishi is a one of six main male characters of the series. He's a cocky boy and always screaming at anyone who tries to ask or interfere in his affairs. But after yelled at Miharu by mistake, his personality has changed after apologized for being yelled at and start to interesting with her cook. His family were never seen due to busy oversea, so he takes care of his house alone since he grown up into being hikkiomori, often referred to him as the "Lonesome Iron Chef". But after overheard about Iron Chef Sagitta program, he changed his mind and attend the Amanogawa Nutrition Institute because his sauteing impressing everyone, included Miharu. * *Color: *Brigade: Sushi chef *Cooking style: Japanese cuisine *Image Song: Moonlight... *CV: Shunsuke Takeuchi (Japanese), Adam Gibbs (English) *Luke is a one of six main male characters of the series. Luke is a stylish and attractive young man who has interesting in customs and traditions of tea ceremony and flower arranging, being often referred to him as "Sushi Samurai". He is wearing traditional clothes and works as a sushi cook with a mentor in a sushi stall. Luke has a brother works contractor and they are half-blood from the Greek father. Upon attend Amanogawa Nutrition Institute, he meets Miharu for the first time and shows her about same cooking style as her. He was in love with her as he gives her a flower and rice cake as a romantic gift. * *Color: *Brigade: Pastry chef *Cooking style: French cuisine *Image Song: Starry Sky of Blushing Red *CV: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English) *Mikuni is a one of six main male characters of the series. Mikuni was a sweet and kind-hearted boy with love of dessert because his family runs Amaboshi Bakery. Always cheerful and energetic, Mikuni loves making cookies that children loved, often referred to him as "Sweets Prince". After he attend Amanogawa Nutrition Institute, he start to interesting with Miharu's cook and invite her for bakery as a gift for being feeling for him. His habit is giving anyone a big hug when he succeed, especially Miharu when she finally succeed. It was revealed that his father was sick and wishes to have enough money to save him. Team Cupid * *Color: *Brigade: Grill chef *Cooking style: German cuisine *Image Song: Violet in Your Eyes and YEAH*YEAH*YEAH *CV: Wataru Hatano (Japanese), Clifford Chapin (English) *Satsuki is a leader of Team Cupid and Hanzo's enemy. He's a gentle and beautiful upperclassmen although he was so sweet that he makes his dream to become an Iron Chef, making him referred as the "King of the Kitchen". He is very talent in kabbadi and writing his own BBQ recipes in order to achievement his dream. He seem loves Miharu and want to be with her, but Miharu refuse, said that she declared to him as her rival, due to begin love rival with Hanzo. * *Color: *Brigade: Ramen chef *Cooking style: Korean cuisine *Image Song: Violet in Your Eyes and YEAH*YEAH*YEAH *CV: Genki Okawa (Japanese), Alex Organ (English) *Iori is a member of Team Cupid and Reiji's rival. A flamboyant young man who's claimed to be sex symbol due to his muscled body. He love ramen and want to make his own dish because his parents own their ramen shop. He joins Team Cupid because he want to shows off Reiji about his Korean recipes. His hobby is high jump and creating his own ramen based on Japanese prefectures. * *Color: *Brigade: Vegetable chef *Cooking style: Indian cuisine *Image Song: Violet in Your Eyes and YEAH*YEAH*YEAH *CV: Minami Takayama (Japanese), Aaron Dismuke (English) *Jonah is a member of Team Cupid and Kousaku's rival. A sweet and childish boy, son for Japanese-American father and Indian mother. After his mother died, his father moved him to Japan because he want to live a better life like all people. He love study about Indian cuisine and seem to mix all Indian spices for Garam Masala, believing that is too much spicy to heating bodies. He tried to show off Miharu about his curry dish, but Kousaku refuse to let her try because she has sensitive to her tongue. * *Color: *Brigade: Entrée preparer *Cooking style: Italian cuisine *Image Song: Violet in Your Eyes and YEAH*YEAH*YEAH *CV: Toshiki Masuda (Japanese), Derick Snow (English) *Yuuta is a member of Team Cupid and Taishi's rival. A carefree, single-minded young man who don't care about everyone, only himself. He enjoy the art of appetizer and hors d'oeuvre to interesting the judges. He seem to be rival of Taishi because he getting yelled by him and want to challenge him at most of time. * *Color: *Brigade: Roast chef *Cooking style: Cantonese cuisine *Image Song: Violet in Your Eyes and YEAH*YEAH*YEAH *CV: KENN (Japanese), Kyle Phillips (English) *Eisuke is a member of Team Cupid and Luke's rival. A bright young man with pure gold, but he always want to challenge Luke anytime he wish. Has an art of Cantonese-style cuisine is very cool since he performs a roasted duck by frying and then roasting in oven. He also seem to love Miharu's cook and what kind of Japanese cuisine is looks like. His childhood friend is Tadao Ginryuu. * *Color: *Brigade: Baking chef *Cooking style: Russian cuisine *Image Song: Violet in Your Eyes and YEAH*YEAH*YEAH *CV: Yuuma Uchida (Japanese), Seth Magill (English) *Tadao is a member of Team Cupid and Mikuni's rival. A quiet and honest man with mysterious look. He don't care about everything, only for himself. After realize how sweets Mikuni is making, he obtain challenge on strawberries and is just love how everyone talking about baking cakes and scones. He was a fan of Miharu and love her cook. His childhood friend is Eisuke Kingetsu. Amanogawa Nutrition Institute * *CV: Yuko Gibu (Japanese), Xanthe Huynh (English) *Miharu's roommate and best friend at Amanogawa Nutrition Institute with a tomboy personality. She loves making soups for cold days and aspires to become a cookbooks author. * *CV: Daisuke Hirakawa (Japanese), Matthew Mercer (English) *Kousaku's childhood friend and student council president of the institute. He is admired by all students and often teases on Miharu which making Hanzo loses his temper and beat him up. * *CV: Kouhei Fukuhara (Japanese), Ivan Jasso (English) *The smart student council vice-president of the institute. * *CV: Takuya Eguchi (Japanese), Garret Storms (English) *The cool student council secretary of the institute. * *CV: Ryohei Arai (Japanese), Orion Pitts (English) *Mikuni's childhood friend, who is also a pastry chef. His dream to become a baker at Amaboshi Bakery to bake some cake for him. Sagitta Kitchen Stadium Hosts * *CV: Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese), Dameon Clarke (English) *Also known as Chairman Ohta, is a host of the show. He's a flamboyant and high-minded man with strong sense of justice dressed a men's formal attire. Ohta acts as a godfather to Miharu and choice her to challenge any boy she can see. His catchphrase of the series is and "Allez cuisine!" ("Go cook!"). He often biting bell pepper as a kind of favorite vegetable and has striking resembles to Takeshi Kaga from Japanese cooking show Iron Chef. * *CV: Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese), Jay Hickman (English) *A kitchen reporter. He often reports to Shunsuke Amanogawa on what the SagittariuS and Team Cupid are preparing, their strategy, and their comments. Judges Supporting Characters Families * *CV: Kenji Nojima (Japanese), Doug Erholtz (English) *Hanzo's oldest brother, who owns and works at Silver Pansy Restaurant with his family. He and Haruo graduated from institute before their younger brother enrolled. He is very respectful toward Hanzo and gives him an advice if he needs. * *CV: Kouta Nemoto (Japanese), Joel McDonald (English) *Hanzo's older brother, who owns and works at Silver Pansy Restaurant with his family. He and Hayao graduated from institute before their younger brother enrolled. He is trustful toward Hanzo and always encourage him while cooking. * *CV: Hiroshi Okamoto (Japanese), Chris Guerrero (English) *Reiji's older brother who often harvesting vegetables and fruits with his father, owner of Dandelion Ranch. * *CV: Hiroshi Naka (Japanese), Jeremy Inman (English) *Reiji and Ryuji's father and owner of Dandelion Ranch. He's very good care of his sons when he meets Miharu for the first time. * *CV: Jun Fukuyama (Japanese), John Gremillion (English) *Luke's older brother who's works as contractor and is very busy abroad. * *CV: Daisuke Kishio (Japanese), Oscar Seung (English) *Mikuni's older brother who's works at Amaboshi Bakery. * *CV: Shino Shimoji (Japanese), Morgan Berry (English) *Mikuni's younger sister who's works as helper at Amaboshi Bakery. Top Iron Chefs * * A legendary Iron Chef French. * *A legendary Iron Chef Chinese. * *A legendary Iron Chef Japanese. * *A legendary Iron Chef Italian. * *A legendary Iron Chef Southwestern. * *A legendary Iron Chef Mediterranean. * *A legendary Iron Chef Latin Fusion. * *A retired Iron Chef California. Other Characters * *CV: Yusaku Yara (Japanese), Robert McCollum (English) *The polite and humble headmaster of Amanogawa Nutrition Institute and former Iron Chef who challenge his opponents along with Hayao Akatsume (Hanzo's brother) and Hime Aikawa (Miharu's mother). Rumors say that he knows about secret bonds with Hayao and Hime; means that he discover about sweet romance between Miharu and Hanzo. * *CV: Hiroyuki Yoshino (Japanese), Travis Willingham (English) *The free-spirit French chef and winner of Iron Chef Sagitta 10th Generation, owner of French restaurant called "Arc de La Fleur". He's very friendly with Miharu and the SagittariouS, and gives them a hints about cooking and recipes. In Ep7, he cook and serves luxury romantic dinner just for Miharu and Hanzo when they come to Arc de La Fleur for their first date. * *CV: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Jessica Cavanagh (English) *The kind-hearted Asian chef and Miharu's culinary instructor. She always arrives in every episode with the theme ingredients and teach them how to cook. * and *CV: Atsushi Imaruoka (Japanese), Sonny Strait (English) (Mitsuru) and Haruna Ikezawa (Japanese), Monica Rial (English) (Hime) *Miharu's deceased parents. Mitsuru is a former Asian chef owns his Japanese restaurant before Maria Haruno takes over, while Hime is a former Iron Chef and is a best friend of Shunsuke Amanogawa and Hayao Akatsume. Both are specialized in old-fashioned Japanese recipes before they died in car accident when Miharu was 6 years old. Both are alumni of Amanogawa Nutrition Institute. Category:Characters Category:Iron Chef Sagitta characters